reflexiones
by Emilia tsukino
Summary: Resumen: este fict está dedicado a todas las personas que piensan que el triángulo amoroso entre Serena, Darién, y Seiya es lo correcto. También a las personas que consideran que Darién durante la serie trata muy fríamente a Serena y no le demuestra como ella merece que la ama . no saquen conclusiones antes de que lo lean
_Capitulo único_

 _Reflexiones_

 _Resumen:_ _este fict está dedicado a todas las personas que piensan que el triángulo amoroso entre Serena, Darién, y Seiya es lo correcto. También a las personas que consideran que Darién durante la serie trata muy fríamente a Serena y no le demuestra como ella merece que la ama ._

 _Estos son los hechos que quiero reflexionar con ustedes_

 _Entre los capítulos 167 al 200 se desarrolla la saga Sailor Moon star la cual comienza con el renacimiento de Neherenia, a la malvada que habían derrotado en la saga de Sailor Moon Súper S. Pero lo más importante que ocurre en esta saga pasa en los capítulos que comprenden del 173 al 200_

 _Darién se va y Serena está muy deprimida ya que será por un largo tiempo, Rini apenas se había ido, las chicas se preocupan mucho por ella. Darién le da un anillo de compromiso antes de irse. Algo ocurre con Darién pues este no se comunica ni responde a las cartas que le manda Serena._

 _Por lo tanto la trama principal es el sufrimiento de Serena por esto. Además aparecen 3 guerreros (o guerreras) que están buscando a su princesa. Su plan por medio de canciones que interpretan. Para lograrlo se vuelven ídolos musicales entre las jovencitas. Un hecho relevante que hay que señalar es que Seiya uno de los integrantes del grupo musical se enamora de Serena la cual por algunos momentos parece dudar del amor que Darién tiene por ella. Es más a veces se siente que ya se cansó de esperarlo y aceptara a Seiya._

 _Según algunas fans se muestra a Seiya como mejor candidato al amor de Serena que el mismo Darién. Para esos y esas fans está destinado este fict. Por favor tomen esto en cuenta:_

 _Darién no abandona a Serena a su suerte el ama y se la demostrado desde el principio._ __ _ **EL SE MUERE, SAILOR GALAXIA LE ARREBATA SU SEMILLA ESTALAR, Y LOS MUERTOS HASTA DONDE YO SE NO SE PUEDEN COMUNICARSE CON LOS VIVOS**_ _(al menos que se tenga a una médium para poder comunicarse con el mas allá). Un grupo piensan que la pobre Serena es dejada a un lado por un insensible y cruel Darién, que es frio y solo hace llorar a Serena_

 _Otra gran mentira es asegurar que si no fuera por el futuro que Serena y Darién tendrán la responsabilidad de crear ya saben Tokio de Cristal y el nacimiento de su hija Rini, ella terminaría con Seiya porque en el corazón de Serena muy en el fondo ama a seiya y seguramente si el futuro no estuviera escrito ellos terminarían juntos. Hay un detalle que se les está olvidando y es que_ _el futuro se logra por el amor que se tienen la princesa Serenity y el príncipe Endimión que al subir al trono se convierten en la neo reina serena y el rey Endimión. el corazón de serena es el cristal de plata, la fuerza del cristal reside en el amor_ __ _que ella siente. eso ha sido dicho en varias oportunidades en el anime_

 _En el capítulo en el que Darién (específicamente el capítulo 173) se despide de serena este le regala un anillo. Aquí y en casi cualquier parte del mundo si un hombre le regala un anillo a su novia cuando tiene la intensión de casarse con ella. es cierto que no se lo dice formalmente. entiendan algo Serena en ese tiempo tenía solo 16 años y Darién unos 21 o 22 ¿cómo iba a pedirle matrimonio formalmente, en esa época a alguien que aún no ha terminado la preparatoria y es menor de edad?. Podemos suponer también que el anillo es una muestra que le da el a ella de que volverá._

 _Otro hecho que pueden alegar y este es mucho antes de esta saga es que entre los capítulos 61 y 77(capítulos pertenecientes a Sailor Moon R) Darién desprecia muy feo a Serena (hasta yo lo odie) Serena le suplicaba e imploraba por su amor, a muchas fanáticas nos pareció degradante la manera en que la protagonista de la serie aparentemente no se valoraba a sí misma. Pero hay recordar que Darién tenía una pesadilla todas las noches donde veía que Serena moría y una voz le decía que si seguía con siendo novio de Serena eso le pasaría ella. Esta pesadilla se la mandaba el rey Endimión, es decir su yo del futuro, alegando que los lazos de amor entre ambos debían ser más fuertes para superar los retos que les venían en el futuro cercano. Y solo las cicatrices que produce el distanciamiento del ser amado refuerzan esos lazos._

 _Por ultimo quiero aclarar que el amor que siente Seiya por Serena me parece muy hermoso, aunque al principio busca conquistar su corazón y trata que ella sienta amor por él, al final se resigna. Para mí es un buen perdedor, el mismo se da cuenta que por más que quiera no puede interponerse en el amor que siente Darién por Serena_

 _El amor que siente Darién por Serena es más grande que el universo. (Frase sacada del capítulo 200 de la serie)_

 _Fin_

 _Nota de Emilia Tsukino: mi intensión al haber escrito este fict no es la de ser mala ni decir que Seiya es un pobre e infeliz hombre que se enamoró solo. Es importante destacar, que el para Serena es un amigo (lo siento la misma Serena lo mando a la Friend zone, a la zona de amistad) que con su compañía la ayudo a superar el difícil situación de no saber nada de Darién, de no tener a su amor con ella._

 _Además para querer que la situación fuera distinta, Seiya llego a la vida de Serena con muchos siglos de atraso, pues la princesa de la luna y el príncipe del reino de la tierra han sido novios desde antes de nacer, en su otra vida en el milenio de plata. Y su futuro es ser los Reyes de Tokio de cristal y tener familia. Esos son los hechos._

 _Para las fans de un serena/ seiya Acéptenlo de una buena vez. Por más bello que sea Seiya jamás será rival para Darién._

 _Bye_

4


End file.
